<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Only You Were Mine by CaptRocket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607976">If Only You Were Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket'>CaptRocket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Worlds Collide: A TWC AU Story &amp; WIPs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a WIP in the story.  Emma finds herself in the library during a storm to find the "other" Nate in there.  It's difficult to remember that he is not hers even though everything about him reminds her of her Nate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Worlds Collide: A TWC AU Story &amp; WIPs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Only You Were Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've been playing around with this AU story of Emma's crossing into another universe where one is in love with Nate and the other is in love with Adam.  This is a WIP of that story where Emma is with the AU Nate that she <b><i>is not</i></b> in love with.  But it's hard to not be in love with Nate no matter what universe you're in.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After hours of sitting in the strange room, she had had enough.  It wasn’t her bed.  It was <i><b>her’s</b></i>.  The clothes that she wore weren’t hers either.  They belonged to the <i><b>other her</b></i>.  The sheets, the clothes, the furnishing in the room was all a part of this Emma Kingston.    Every time Emma thought about it it just made her head hurt more.</p><p>She had tried to sleep but the bed didn’t feel right.  Finding something remotely close to what she would normally wear, Emma got dressed and left the room.  She needed to be somewhere familiar, some place that she could gather her thoughts and try to make sense of what was happening to her.  The only place that she would find that was in the library.  There were two places that she found comfort in was in the library or Nate’s room.  And since this Nate wasn’t <i><b>her</b></i> Nate then she made her way towards the library.</p><p>Opening the door, she found him sitting at his desk behind several large tomes.  Papers scattered across the desk as his head was lowered with the fountain pen in his hand, writing something on the paper.  Hearing the door, Nate lifted his head to see her entering the room.</p><p>“I can leave if I’m disturbing you,” she said, pointing over her shoulder.  </p><p>Turning on the chair, Nate sat his pen down and looked at her, curiously.  “Uh…no.  You’re not,” he said.  Pushing his chair back from the desk, he stood up.  “Please come in.”</p><p>Nodding, she crossed her arms as she made her way into the somewhat familiar surroundings.  Her eyes looked around the room to see only a few differences in the room compared to her Nate’s library.  The biggest difference was the silver picture frame that sat on the right corner of his desk.  A picture of them that Felix had taken of them one evening when they were on a mission.  It was a candid photo when neither noticed Felix as they stood beside a tree, she was leaning against it looking up at him.  He had his hand on the tree, leaning forward to look down at her.  </p><p>“What’s different?” Nate asked as he watched her look around the room.  </p><p>“Honestly not much,” Emma answered.  She closed her eyes to inhale the scent of library.  It was all familiar.  Opening her eyes, she turned to find him leaning back against the desk with his hands on each side, holding the edge of the rich mahogany.  Smiling, she folded her arms across her chest.  “Nate has a picture of us on the right corner of his desk.  Other than that, it all looks remarkably familiar.”</p><p>When the flash of lightning and thunder ripped through the library, Emma watched as Nate started.  Frowning, she walked over to where he stood.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked, worried.  </p><p>Running his hand over his face, Nate blew out a heavy breath.  “Yes.  I’m good.”</p><p>She smiled at him as she stood in front of him, looking up.  “You lie just as bad as my Nate does, too.”</p><p>His head dropped as he shook his head.  “Your Nate,” he repeated.  “Odd knowing that there’s another me out there.  Bad enough there’s one but two?”</p><p>“I feel about the same way,” she said.  Emma brushed back her dark brown hair behind her ear and stepped back so she could sit on the arm of the leather sofa.  “It’s surreal.”</p><p>She watched his hands tremble at the sudden thunder that echoed through the room.  The storm outside was building in intensity.  Tilting her head to the side slightly, she felt her heart break as she watched him.</p><p>“My Nate is always uneasy during storms,” she said.  “We would sit up and talk when it stormed like this.  It always seemed to calm him.”</p><p>He lifted his head to look at her.  This Emma was completely different than the one he was accustomed to.  The Emma from this reality was a stoic, sarcastic person that was friendly but not this friendly.  This woman had been nothing but charming, genuine and very caring of everyone that was around.  Even Agent Kingston was surprised when he had spoke to the woman.  This woman was the opposite of the other in all ways.  </p><p>“Guess that is another thing he and I have in common.”</p><p>She shrugged one shoulder.  “Honestly, you’re all very similar to my Unit Bravo.  Felix is still cheery and funny.  Mason’s…well…Mason.”</p><p>“I’ll assume that you are not very friendly with Mason.  Our Emma and he don’t seem to get along very much.”</p><p>Emma looked at him and smiled.  “Oh no.  Mason and I have a sibling relationship.  He’s very protective, loves to tease me to no end, and on occasion has let me cry on his shoulder.”</p><p>That made him laugh.  “Now I know you’re messing with me,” he said, brushing his hair back.  “Mason won’t let Emma near him.”</p><p>“Shame.  I enjoy his company.  We don’t talk much except when he’s attempting to teach me how to defend myself.  He’s trying to…as he said, toughen me up.  He tries but I’m just not built for the rough and tumble.”</p><p>He scratched at the faint scruff of his cheeks as he looked at her.  “You really are a different Emma.  Ours would rather work on combat training than research.”</p><p>“Oh…I love researching.”  She looked around the library, smiling as she stared up at all the books.  “I could spend hours in here reading by the fireplace.”  She bit down on her lower lip as she stopped to look at him.  He was smiling at he with a wide grin.  “Sorry.  I can’t help myself.”</p><p>Nate shoved his hands into the back pockets of his jeans as he pushed himself off the desk.  Taking a step closer to her, he looked down at her.  The other Emma wore tank tops and boy shorts to sleep in on the rare occasion she was there.  This Emma was wearing an oversized t-shirt and leggings.  Where she found the clothing he’ll never know because it couldn’t have come from Emma’s closet.  He was surprised she wasn’t wearing one of Felix’s onesies considering how different she was.  </p><p>“No need to apologize.  I find your enthusiasm refreshing.”  He smiled at her.  “It’s been some time that I’ve had someone around here that enjoy reading as much as I do.  Usually it’s just me in here, occasionally Adam.”</p><p>She nodded as she continued to look at the books.  “Adam will help with research from time to time.  Felix and Mason will drive Adam insane until he sends them off to do something else.”</p><p>“Now that sounds like Adam.  Felix is not patient enough for research.  Mason can at times be helpful, but he’s better suited for other things.  Emma tries to stay out of here as much as possible.  However, she and Adam work very well together with the planning and defensive parts of our job.”</p><p>“Strange hearing that I…well her…being in a relationship with Adam.”</p><p>“Yes, well…” Nate started saying before stopping.  “It’s not always been the easiest of relationships.  When it involves two very headstrong people with very differing personalities it can be rather caustic.”</p><p>Emma stopped her perusal of the library and turned back to him.  “He is in love with her, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Hopelessly lost to her.”  He chuckled.  “However, he’ll never admit it openly.  They like it that way.  Both are private about it but Emma likes to flirt openly with him at times.”</p><p>She wrapped her arms around herself.  “I really shouldn’t be prying.”</p><p>“You’re curious.”</p><p>“Very,” she openly admitted.  “As strange as all this is, it’s been fascinating.”  Shrugging, she blew out a heavy breath.  “It’s all the same really except I’m different than this Emma and my father is alive.”</p><p>Walking over to her, Nate removed his hands from his pockets and placed a hand on her shoulder.  “Have you spoken to him much?”</p><p>She shook her head.  “I’ve been too afraid to.  I’ve spent my life since I was two without him.  Only random photos that I’ve found.  Or every now and then Captain Sung will mention him and tell me how he was such a good detective.”  She tilted her head back to look up at him.  “I think what has thrown me off more is that in this world, my mother is dead.”</p><p>“Understandable.  Emma and Agent Kingston have a tumultuous relationship.  He’s trying but Emma still refuses.”</p><p>“Rebecca – my mother – and I get along well.  There’s times that it is difficult but overall I think our relationship has gotten better since I’ve joined the team.”</p><p>“That’s good to know.  Maybe you should leave Emma a note to suggest how she and her father could work together.”</p><p>“I might,” she said, chuckling.  “I may even recommend that she change from a modern style to something more – “</p><p>“Vintage?” Nate said.</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>He shrugged.  “Lucky guess.  If you and I are a couple I just assumed that you’d enjoy antique shopping.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>An uncomfortable silence fell between them as they stood there looking at each other.  It was easy to talk to him, he reminded her of her Nate.  It was easy for her to fall for him just as she would the man she loved.  </p><p>“Looks like the storm’s passing,” Nate said as he tilted his head to look upward.  He lowered his eyes to hers again.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“For what?” she asked.</p><p>He smiled.  “For talking to me.  It seemed to be just what was needed to calm me through the storm.  It’s apparent that you’ve done this before”</p><p>“Maybe a time or two,” Emma said, waving a hand dismissively.  “Least I could do considering the nights he’s sat up with me when I’ve had nightmares.”</p><p>The hand that rested on her shoulder slowly lifted to curve around her chin.  Brushing his finger across her cheek, Nate felt her breath hitch a little.  Her heartbeat a little faster.  “You are a kindred spirit.  He’s very lucky to have you, Emma.”</p><p>Emma stared up at his brown eyes.  Those eyes that made her melt whenever they held her gaze.  He was every bit her Nathaniel, but he wasn’t truly hers.  Placing her hand on his, she removed it from her face.</p><p>“I’m the lucky one,” she said.  Patting his hand, she pulled away from him and put a couple of steps between them.  “I…um…I need to take a shower and change.  I’m meeting Agent Kingston soon.”</p><p>He nodded as he watched her turn to walk towards the door to exit.  As she reached the door, he called out her name.  Looking back over her shoulder, he smiled at her when their eyes met once again.</p><p>“Thank you again and my apologies for making you uncomfortable.  I shouldn’t have done that without your permission.”</p><p>Closing her eyes, she sighed.  “I’m the one that should apologize.  It’s hard for me to not think of you as my Nate.  Maybe just for a moment I was hoping that maybe you were.”</p><p>He watched her turn back and leave the library.  Blowing out a heavy breath, Nate watched as the door slowly close.  He knew it wasn’t right.  Suddenly he found himself jealous of himself.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
</div>Emma made it back to her – <i>
  <br/>
  <b>Emma’s</b>
  <br/>
</i> – room before she allowed the tears to fall.  She kept telling herself that it wasn’t right.  It didn’t matter that he smelled, talked or even touched her like her Nate.  It wasn’t him.<p>Pressing her back against the door, she slumped down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs as she cried.  She needed to go home – back to her home.  Praying that Mason and Adam was having luck hunting down the witch that sent her there. The last time she had spoken to her father, he feared that there was only a brief window of opportunity to get her back.  She only hoped that they found her in time before it was too late.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>